Crush
by FF Queen
Summary: Harry and Ginny fluff...Well what do you expect?


Crush  
*********************  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: Loads of fluff and light lemon in later chapters...so yeah lol.  
*********************  
  
Ginny drew in an awkward breath as she stared at a 'certain someone' from her bedroom window. Her heart suddenly jumped into her throat as he looked up and waved at her. She waved back and sighed, to bad he probably only saw her as his best friend's little sister. Sighing again, she started chewing her nail uncertainly. The way he looked at her...Maybe he didn't only see her as his best friend's little sister. Tearing her eyes off of him, she gave the wall a sharp kick. She knew that even if she did manage to ask him out, he'd either say no or she'd never hear the end of it from Ron.  
  
That night it was almost silent at the dinner table, Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone out, leaving Percy in charge of Fred, George (Even though they kept themeselves shut in their room), Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ginny picked at her food nervously, she wasn't really that hungry, and only because she was disturbed by Harry, who was sitting next to her. She sighed to herself quietly as she heard Harry laughing and talking almost silently to Ron. "Hey Ginny." Ron whispered to her, leaning in front of Harry. "You've got a rip in your skirt." Ginny turned around to see the large tear in the seam of her skirt. Gasping and going red, she stormed off up to her room.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but cry to herself as she sat on her bed in her old daggy pyjamas, sewing up her skirt. So much for impressing Harry, he probably thought she was a geek by now. "Ow! Damn stupid..." Suddenly Ginny stopped cussing as the door creaked open, causing her to go red again. "Harry!" She squealed, trying to cover herself up from showing her pyjamas. Harry turned red himself. "Er...Sorry. Should I go then?" But Ginny shook her head and suddenly smiled weakly as she patted her quilt. "No, stay if you want. Besides it'd be nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
"There's something I have to tell you too..." Ginny swore her heart stopped as she looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Yes Harry?" She asked, going a pale pink. But it wasn't what she thought it was, because Harry broke off into quiet laughter. "Ron put that rip in the back of your skirt at dinner." Ginny's face suddenly went white, Ron KNEW she liked Harry, and he JUST had to let Harry see her undies, especially when she had the most embarassing pair on. "Ohh...I swear I'll..." But she froze as she felt Harry's hand clap her shoulder softly. "Hey relax...It's not like I haven't seen underwear before." But that didn't releive Ginny at all, Harry's face was still laughing at her, and all because of Ron.  
  
"Come on Ginny, what's the big deal anyway?" Harry asked, his eyes burning into Ginny's skin.   
"I-I...Don't know it's just that..." Ginny stuttered with a small shrug, her face going a hot red. Putting her skirt down, she turned and looked up at Harry, her face going even more red. "You know what? I actually liked that pair..." He laughed quietly as Ginny smiled shyly, giggling a little. "Thanks." She answered, their faces coming even closer. Harry smiled again before their lips met, softly touching each other.   
  
Ginny's eyes widened a little in shock as she felt Harry's lips press against her's, but as soon as it started, it stopped. Pulling away Harry looked away, his face burning. "I-I'm sorry...I..." But to his surprise Ginny just giggled, her large brown eyes not moving from him. "Who said I minded? Been kissed be the famous and spunky Harry Potter..." Ginny smiled as she saw Harry's face burn even brighter. Without warning, Ginny had pressed her lips against his, return the kiss she owed him. Pulling away from him reluctantly, she ran her fingers through her hair. "I shouldn't have done that." She whispered, now looking uncertain.  
"Why?" Harry asked, confused.  
"Well...You're Ron's best friend, and I don't anything to come between you..."  
"Ginny...Shut up. You read WAY too many girl magazines." Harry laughed at the look on her face.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Short, I know, but I'm getting there! 


End file.
